The Day The Potters Died
by Little Witch
Summary: A song-fic! To Don McClean's American Pie. Read and Review. I still need ideas for my other story 'When Lily met Harry.'


A/N Hello! This is my first song fic, to Don McLeans American Pie. I know it's a strange song to choose, but I was listening to it the other day, and the lyrics made me think of 'the day the Potter's died'. This could be from anyones POV, but I was thinking that it could be from Sirius' point of view, as there are a few things in the lyrics that made me think about Sirius. Enjoy!  
  
The Day The Potter's Died  
  
A long long time ago  
I can still remember how that girl used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while.  
  
But July made me shiver  
With every smile I'd deliver  
Bad news on the doorstep  
I couldn't take one more step  
  
I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about her baby child  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the Potter's died  
  
So Bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die  
  
Did you write the Book of Love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Magic tells you so  
Do you believe in rock 'n roll  
Can magic save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow  
  
Well, I know that she was in love with him  
'Cause I saw her dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues  
  
I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the Potter's died  
  
I started singin'  
So Bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die  
  
Now for eleven years I've been on my own  
And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone  
But that's not how it used to be  
When Peter sang for the Dark Lord and Queen  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
And a voice that came from you and me  
  
Oh, and while the Dark Lord was looking down  
Peter stole his thorny crown  
The courtroom was adjourned  
No verdict was returned  
And while I read a book of Marx  
The quartet practiced in the park  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the Potter's died  
  
We were singing  
So Bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die  
  
Helter Skelter in a summer swelter  
The brooms flew off with a fallout shelter  
Eight miles high and falling fast  
It landed foul out on the grass  
The players tried for a forward pass  
With Peter on the sidelines in a cast  
  
Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
While the students played a funeral tune  
We all got up to dance  
Oh, but we never got the chance  
'Cause the players tried to take the field  
The marching band refused to yield  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day the Potter's died  
  
We started singing  
So Bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die  
  
Oh, and there we were all in one place  
A generation Lost in Space  
With no time left to start again  
So come on, James be nimble, James be quick  
James Flash sat on a candlestick  
'Cause fire is the Dark Lord's only friend  
  
Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No angel born in hell  
Could break Voldemort's spell  
And as the dark mark climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrifical rite  
I saw Voldie laughing with delight  
The day the Potter's died  
  
He was singing  
So Bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die  
  
I met someone who sang the blues  
And I asked them for some happy news  
But they just smiled and turned away  
I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd seen the Potter's years before  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play  
  
And in the streets the children screamed  
The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken  
And the three men I admire most  
The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost  
They caught the last broom for the coast  
The day the Potter's died  
  
And they were singing  
They were singing bye-bye, Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
  
  
  



End file.
